Stop The World
by Meanbean
Summary: Quinn has been feeling these things for a long time. Things she really shouldn't be feeling. Unnatural things for the one and only, Rachel Berry. Will a quick trip tot he bathroom change everyting for them? Femmeslash; don't like, don't read. Faberry


Disclaimer: I hate you RIB.

A/N: Okay so when I saw the prompt for today, The First Time, obviously I first thought of smut. But then I wrote some stuff down and slapped it on . Enjoy.

I sat up in my bed, panting. No. I didn't have that dream. Not about her. I looked over at my clock. 4:00 am. Damn. There's no reason to sleep now. I turned on the light, stood up, and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the cold water and hopped in. I had to grit my teeth to keep from screaming. I let out a shaky breath and started washing my hair. My mind raced back to that dream I had and I turned the water colder, trying to make that feeling in the pit of my stomach go away.

I quickly finished my shower, hoping the thoughts would stay in the bathroom, and quickly got dressed. It was only 5:50 by the time I was done so I did my hair and walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I grabbed a slice of toast, my backpack, and walked out the door. I slipped in a spot in front of the school and started texting Finn when something caught my eye in my rear-view mirror. I turned around and saw the girl who caused the cold shower this morning. Rachel Berry.

I walked into the school and slipped into my first period a couple seconds before the bell so she wouldn't have any chance of sitting beside me, but as luck has it, the only seat left was beside Rachel. I internally groaned but slid into the seat next to her. She gave me a half nod/half smile and turned back to the teacher. The butterflies in my stomach started acting up again as I studied her out of my peripheral vision. The bell rang and I thanked god I didn't have next period with her.

I walked into the bathroom before 2nd period and looked in the mirror. I sighed and splashed my face with ice cold water from the faucet. The bell rang as I dried my face off. I leaned on the edge of the sink and took a deep breath. Breathe Quinn. Just remember to breathe. The door slammed open and in rushed a slushied Rachel Berry. She shot a glare at me before she rushed to the sink at the end of the row. She started to rinse off her face.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach again and shook my head. God, why do I have to feel this way about _her_? In an instant Rachel turned and eyed me. "why are you just standing there, Quinn?" she asked me in a harsh tone. I opened m mouth to speak but she cut me off. "never mind. Just…please shut the door on your way out" she said in a tired voice, like she was exhausted from talking. I stepped closer and instinctively she took a step back. "I'm not going to hurt you, Rachel" I whispered.

She looked me up and down and shook her head. "no…you've… you've already hurt me…" she responded. I was genuinely surprised by her words. I knew my playful teasing sometimes went too far but I never thought it got past the solid barrier that was my-er…Rachel Berry. I saw she had tears in her eyes so I stepped closer and gently wiped them away. "why are you doing this, Quinn?" Rachel whispered so lowly that I barely heard her.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't make my mouth form the right words that I knew Rachel needed to hear. I felt the lump in my throat as I opened my mouth again to speak. My eyes flashed down to her soft, pink lips, and I felt everything in my brain shut down completely. My brain, my heart, my lungs. All stopped. Just because of Rachel. Barbra. Berry. I made my decision in a split second and it was the greatest decision I've ever made in my life. Some people say that their life flashes before their eyes right before they die, or have a near death experience. Mine flashed when I began living.

Everything happened in slow motion as I leaned forward and stopped, my lips an inch away from Rachel's. I felt her breathing get irregular as it brushed against my lips. When she opened her mouth to say something I closed the gap between our lips. She squeaked in surprise but started kissing me back harder. Everything I've been having for so long flooded out in that one kiss with Rachel Berry.

"-and _that's _when I first met your mom" I finished and smiled down at the little girl who was laying in her bed. "another one. When did you an mommy go on your first date?" she asked me curiously. "you have the same mind as your mother" I smiled and kissed her forehead. "now go to bed my little munchkin. Tomorrow's mommy's and my anniversary so you're stay and grandmas and grandpa's" I told Naomi, mine and Rachel's little girl who just turned 4. She clapped but pretended to fall asleep. I laughed and walked out of her room to find my beautiful wife standing in the hallway.

"you know I've always loved that story" she told me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I don't. it's so depressing. I mean a girl who holds in her feelings for another girl for 4 years and finally makes a move in a bathroom? I mean it has no good plot, the context sucks, it's just a crappy story over all" I joked. "shut up" she said but kissed me anyways. I moved my hands to her thighs and she melted under my touch. "you always were the weaker one" I whispered in her ear as she worked on my neck. She pulled away with a hurt look on her face. "hey, sometimes that's a good thing" I told her and smiled. "on what planet?" she asked me sarcastically. "planet Quinn" I told her and smiled.

A/N: YAY HAPPY ENDING! EVEYONE LOVES EACH OTHER! So did you like it? Review if you did, or if you didn't, but I would like it if you did. But wasn't that ending such a happy-er one compared to yesterday's one. I mean their child dies? That's nice. Ha-ha.


End file.
